The Sorcerer (Spyro)
The Sorcerer is the main antagonist of Spyro: Shadow Legacy. He is an evil wyvern disguided as a dragon who is responsible for causing the Calamity that drained most of the magic from the world. History Most of the Sorcerer's history is unknown, but what is known is that he built three Shadow Amplifier machines that were responsible for the Calamity, which pulled people into the Shadow Realm where they were imprisoned. While Spyro began the task of freeing the people from the Shadow Realm, the Sorcerer randomly appeared during Spyro's travels and teleported away when he draws near. After Spyro saved everyone in the Realms, he confronted the Sorcerer, who offered Spyro to join him. Spyro refused, and the Sorcerer retreats into his castle to engage him in battle. At the start of the battle, the Sorcerer transformed into an enormous dragon but was ultimately defeated. The Sorcerer escaped, and was said to be building up power for his next attack. Appearance The Sorcerer wears a black robe with a hood that covers most of his features. He seems to be an anthropomorphic purple dragon wielding a magic sceptre. While transformed into a large dragon, he possesses four wings, red spikes and horns, and a design on his tail-spike resembling his black gold scepter with a ruby gem attached to the top of it. Personality The Sorcerer considers only himself as a "true" dragon and superior to Spyro and the other dragons, whom he claims are not true dragons. Possibly throughout the Spyro universe, was quite a sadistic and dark villain who wanted everything to go the way that he plans, not caring about the consequences even if it involved torturing children until they are magic is drained out of them. Gallery Images Stranger (The Sorcerer).jpg|The Sorcerer in his disguise as "The Stranger". Unmasked Sorcerer.jpg|An unmasked Sorcerer with his hood removed. The Sorcerer Dragon.jpg|The Sorcerer's true form as a Wyvern. SorcererDragon2.jpg|Character model of the Sorcerer's dragon form in Spyro: Shadow Legacy. Videos Defeating the Sorcerer - Spyro Shadow Legacy Trivia *The Sorcerer and the Sorceress both hold a wand. *His dragon form in game resembles Malefor, the main antagonist in the The Legend of Spyro series. **The Sorcerer himself is believed to be the classic version of Malefor, due to the fact that the Shadow Legacy was created by the same story production team as The Legend of Spyro series and his resemblance to him in Dragon form. *It is unknown where the Sorcerer escaped to, but it is rumored that if the classic series carried on, he would be the main antagonist. *Despite having limited screen time, he is one of the darker Spyro villains because he wanted to send everyone, even children, into the Shadow Realm just so he could drain them of their power. Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Magic Category:Dark Forms Category:Spyro Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Game Bosses Category:Bigger Bads Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Neutral Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Nameless Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Game Changer Category:Genocidal Category:Enigmatic Category:Inconclusive Category:Hegemony Category:Karma Houdini Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Tyrants Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Unseen Category:Trickster Category:Deal Makers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Supremacists Category:Successful Category:Oppressors